Mi Sexy Ladrillo
by DianaDeLore
Summary: Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "¡Oh, no! ¡¿Por qué tenia que ser el amor!" del foro El campamento Mestizo. Jasón no podía creer, que encontraron su placer oculto


_**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "¡Oh, no! ¡¿Por qué tenia que ser el amor?!" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_

* * *

Como dejar de esconderlo, como dejar de sentir esta pasión tan grande, esto como ocurrió él no sabe, solo sabe que está atrapado por este amor improbable el nunca sabrá lo que siente, si solo será desplazado y no sabe cómo decir esto a la sociedad, sin ser tachado de loco, como le diría a Piper o a sus Amigos Leo, probablemente se reirá de él y creerá que es una broma, Perry se desmayaría, Annabeth se preocuparía por Percy, Frank y Hazel lo mirarían raro, Diana y Belén lo aceptarían porque él ya las ha visto besando a sus Libros y suspirando por unos tales Herondales y Celeste, empezaría sus planes para tratar de seducirme otra vez, creo que incluso Di Angelo se reiría de mí, sería tan patético pero ya no lo puedo seguir ocultado como un vil secreto, es cierto que está prohibido pero, uno no elige de quien enamorarse, muchas veces culpe a Cupido de los que me sucedía, pero después de un tiempo solo lo tuve que aceptar, además de esconderlo bajo mi cama para que nadie lo encuentre, después de nuestros cansadores encuentros, pero no podían ser de toda la intensidad que me gustaría, pues no me pueden encontrar cansado por las mañanas para mis entrenamientos, además de que no podía levantar sospechas a Piper, me odiaría romperle el corazón tan cruelmente, aunque yo también la amo, pero no de la misma manera, soy incapaz de hacerlo ya rompí el corazón de alguien una vez, no puedo hacerlos 2 veces, me sentí como la mierda cuando vi la mirada dolida de Reyna cuando volví por primera vez al campamento Júpiter al lado de Piper, eso fue algo que me costó mucho superar no podría ver a Piper con esa expresión, pero ya no sabía qué hacer para esconderlo sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podía descubrirlo pero hasta el momento debía quedar en secreto.

*Días mas Tarde en el Cumpleaños de Celeste*

-Buenas Tardes, amigos hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra amiga más fácil que la tabla del Uno y que también es la Hija de Atenea más Promiscua que alguna vez tendrás oportunidad de ver- ahí Diana dejo de hablar porque Celeste se lanzó encima de ella y empezaron a golpeare e insultarse en español, de las cuales solo algunas palabra entendí, porque son las que suelen decir para insultarse _hija de puta, eres una zorra, perra, yegua, hurona curia, hurona de mierda etc.._ y siguieron así hasta que entre Belén, y Annabeth las separaron, Annabeth miraba a Celeste con reprobación de hermana mayor, Belén trataba de no reírse al igual que Piper y Percy, y Leo simplemente tenía una conversación subidita de Tono con Diana no apta para menores en español, en momentos como este agradecía no saber este idioma, pero por las caras que ponían Belén, Celeste y Annabeth (obligo a las demás a enseñarles) Sabía que era bueno no saber español, porque después de que Celeste gritara que se comprar un Hotel, Diana le grito quien es la que siempre llega a tercera base con todos, y bueno esta batalla verbal esta no fue en español y no era muy linda que digamos, después cuando se arreglaron, se dijeron que se querían y esa cosas de chicas, llego el momento de los regalos lo cual fue algo extraño, Piper le regalo un libro llamado 50 Sombras de Grey, y Celeste le dio un abrazo asfixiador, Percy le dio un Pote lleno de galletas hechas por Sally, Annabeth un libro, sobre como uno puede evitar los embarazos adolescentes, Leo una caja con Preservativos Masculinos, que Celeste le devolvió alegando que los debía usar con su amiga y Leo Miro sugestivamente a Diana y ella lo miro se acercó a él y le dijo algo al oído que hizo, que se pusiera alerta, yo le regale 10 Dracmas, porque no soy un asco dando regalos así que bueno, y ahora se venía lo bueno.

-Celeste eres una de mis Mejores Amigas y con Diana veníamos planeando este regalo desde hace mucho tiempo, esperamos que le des un buen uso por que compramos el más caro, y grande.-cuando abre el regalo, todos quedamos unos momentos congelados por lo que había ahí dentro, para luego reír hasta llorar, adentro había nada más que un Consolador de color Azul, de un gran tamaño, después de terminar de reír nos percatamos que ella seguía en el mismo estado de shock que antes así que cada uno se fue por su lado, y la dejamos aceptando su regalo sola, cuando llegue a la cabaña de Zeus, me puse a comprobar que Thalía no estuviera ahí, para poder sacar a mi placer prohibido, del cual siento algo más que un amor profundo, mi ladrillo el que no puede dejar de hacerme sentir placer por las noches mi querido Brick que es algo más que un ladrillo que es el amor de mi vida, cuando estaba procediendo a entrar en contacto con el siento que la puerta de la cabaña se abre, dejándome sin tiempo para esconderlo, no giro la cabeza porque sé que si lo hago me delatarían mis emociones en mi cara.

-Así que este es tu sucio secreto Jasón, yo que buscaba a Thals, para decirle mi estrategia para el Captura la Bandera donde estaré de parte de las Cazadoras, pero con que me encuentro, esta hija de Nike encontró algo gordo.- trago duro y me obligo a mirar, la cara de Diana.

-No es lo que crees, Diana, no le digas a nadie te lo ruego.

-Lo siento Jasón pero mi deber como una de las Mejores amigas, de Piper es informarle, creo que esto es peor que la vez que Celeste te violo, y eso que no se lo dije porque gracias a mi lo logro, pero adiós tengo algo importante que decirle, a tu ahora posible Exnovia, adiosito.- sale rápidamente de mi cabaña corriendo y yo solo puedo pensar, en que lio me he metido.

* * *

Buenas Noches, a todos ahora les traigo mi Prometido Brason y el Segundo Fic Mas esperado en el Reto del Campamento Mestizo, espero que lo disfruten y me gustaría que dejaran sus reviews para saber como me quedo.

Saludos :3


End file.
